Fireman Sam: Alien Alert in the Arab World
'''Fireman Sam: Alien Alert '''has been released in the Middle East. Theatrical Release This film was released theatrically with British English audio and Arabic subtitles. Television Releases This film got televised with four Arabic dubs. Spacetoon The first Arabic dub was made by Venus Centre and was aired on Spacetoon. This dub tones down the dialogue without censorship and there are no visual edits, meaning that Buck Douglas' microphone is uncensored. They use the same voice cast from the Arabic dub of the series. Baraem This film aired on the preschool channel Baraem with a second Arabic dub, since they don't have the rights to use the Spacetoon/Venus voice cast. Unlike the Spacetoon dub, this dub is heavily censored. the censors blur Buck Douglas' microphone, the Little Green Man's gas tank, and the alien laser on the giant UFO that shoots up to the sky. They also bleep out certain dialogue, like Norman's use of the word "stupid", Buck Douglas' catchphrase "Space-tastic", Buck Douglas' gibberish when he's thinking about his plan, etc. This dub was hated by many Arabic Fireman Sam fans due to the censorship. The censorship was also hated by Fireman Sam, Norman, and Buck Douglas' 2nd Arabic voice actors. According to Buck Douglas' 2nd Arabic voice actor, he said this response about the censorship in a televised interview: "When I saw the film with my three children when it was airing on Baraem, we thought it was going to be good. Unfortunately, it wasn't good at all, because they blurred Buck Douglas' microphone. My three children were getting eyesores from it as the blurring turned constant as the movie goes on. I think this censorship is unfair and unnecessary, because this is a kids' movie, and it doesn't have anything inappropriate. What's worse is that they bleeped out some of my lines for Buck Douglas, which makes me ticked off. If you ever see your favourite kids' show or movie get censored on Baraem, your kids will get eyesores from it due to them being sensitive to blurred images. It would be great if they left it uncensored. I think Baraem should get fired for this." Cartoon Network Arabic The film aired on Cartoon Network Arabic with a third Arabic dub. Unlike the Spacetoon and Baraem dubs, this dub was uncut and the dialogue was taken straight from the UK version. Arabic Fireman Sam fans like this dub due to it "being done right" and "having no censorship at all". MBC 3 This film aired on MBC 3, the children's channel of MBC, with a fourth Arabic dub. This dub uses the dialogue from the US version. Just like the Baraem dub, this dub was censored too, this time, they didn't blur anything, they just changed the looks digitally and toned down the dialogue without censorship. Trivia In the Baraem dub, Buck Douglas' 'gibberish' he utters after his cameraman says "Don't you mean 'Space-tastic' Mr. Douglas?" was left undubbed in British English audio, because the voice director and Buck Douglas' 2nd Arabic voice actor can't understand what he's saying. This undubbed line that Buck Douglas utters was censored when it aired on Baraem. The Baraem dub was uncensored when it was an option on the Arabic DVD of the film. The three other dubs (Spacetoon, Cartoon Network, and MBC 3) were options on the same DVD too. Category:Dubs Category:Fireman Sam Category:International